A New Hero
by tenderkindwar
Summary: The adventures of Faed Morrin and friends as they begin their lives as Monster Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Storm

Travelling through the mountains was never a good idea, especially during a blizzard. Yet, that is exactly what Faed Morrin was doing. As one of the newest initiates into the Hunters Guild, he was sent to the latest Guild outpost in Caledo, a small village across the mountains. There, it will be his duty, not only to serve the Guild, but also to assist and protect the citizens of the village.

Standing an even six feet tall, Faed was in good shape, physically. His thick fur hood covered most of his lean face, including all but the bangs of his dusty brown hair. His green eyes always seemed to take everything at once and shone with both great intelligence and endless resolve.

Armed with only his furs, wits, and the small sword his father gave him, Faed had been travelling for about a week and was running out of food. He should have arrived two days ago, if it wasn't for this blizzard. "The others are probably looking for me by now" he muttered, the sound of his voice barely reaching his own ears because of the wind. "This is going to be a _great_ first impression" he said with sarcasm.

A great shriek pierced the air and Faed froze, afraid. It was not the sound itself that frightened him, but rather the proximity of it, coupled with the thoughts that have been plaguing him since the blizzard began.

He first started hearing the shrieks when the snow began to fall, but it was far off then. They became louder as the storm intensified. From his studies, Faed remembered these to be the signs of the Kushala Daora, an Elder Dragon. At first he kept telling himself it was coincidence, but now, he feared the worst.

The sound was almost directly in front of him, he would reach it in a few minutes. He unsheathed his father's sword, the blade gleaming even in the little light penetrating the thick snowfall. Faed remembered this knife being sharp enough to cut cleanly through machalite ore and hoped it would help him get through the trial that lay ahead, whatever it was. Gathering his furs tighter around him, he set out into the unknown.

After a short while, he rounded a corner, and his fears were realised. The light was dim, but there was no mistake, this was definitely the monster Faed was fearing, a Kushala Daora. Standing roughly twelve feet high at the shoulder, and nearly sixty feet from horned head to deadly tale, by Faeds guess, this beast was all muscle and power. However, it was not the steel-black colours that Faed read about, but more of a rust-like hue.

The beast had not yet noticed him and was hunching down as if to make a mighty leap. Then, with the piercing sound of metal scraping against metal, the back of the dragon split open, and white flesh could be seen.

It's molting! Faed couldn't believe his fortune. It was a very rare opportunity to see this. His fear falling to the back of his mind, he stared in awe as the event unfolded. When the molting was nearly complete, Faed remembered that a Daoras hide is softest immediately after molting, and quickly hardens. This was his best chance to take it down.

Conquering his fears, he leaped forward, running as fast as he could, until the dragon noticed him and turned to meet its attacker. As it turned, Faed plunged his father's sword deep into the dragons neck. The monster reared in pain and anger, ripping the sword out of Faeds hands as it did so. It swiped with its foreleg, sending the young man sprawling against the mountainside. Slightly dazed, his heart fell as he watched, in fear, the dragons scales harden around his weapon. Now that its prey was defenceless, the Kushala Daora slowly stalked towards the human.

Suddenly, Faed heard a bowgun fire and saw a shell hit the beast under the wing, and then explode. Angered by this unknown attacker, the Elder Dragon turned to meet the new threat. Amidst the snowstorm, Faed say a small ball fly through the air. Instinctively covering his eyes as the flash bomb went off, Faed took this chance to run towards his saviours while the dragon was still stunned and blind. He caught up with the other two, who were already running in hopes of escape.

Finding a cave to hide in, the group stopped to catch their breath. Faed finally saw his rescuers, though he couldn't see their faces due to the thick furs they were wearing. A man and a woman, judging by their physiques, the former sporting a long, two handed spear, while the latter carried a light bowgun. Once they had caught their breath, the two quickly built a fire, then began to study him.

"Quite the show there, partner" the man said, pulling off his hood, revealing a familiar face. "If we didn't show when we did, you'd be dragon chow right about now" he finished with a smirk.

"Kaires!" Faed smiled happily at his childhood friend, removing his own hood. Kaires was a well built, well muscled man, about five inches taller than Faed, with a friendly demeanour. His dark hair was short and his brown eyes showed courage and strength. "I never would have thought you would be sent here too. Who is this?" he asked, looking at the woman, with a smile still on his face.

The woman walked up and slapped him. "You idiot!" she scorned him "You realise you not only endangered yourself with that stunt, but us too?"

Faed recognised that voice, that tone too. "Good to see you to Tsairynn." He said to her, rubbing his face where she hit him.

Tsairynn pulled off her hood. "Isn't it always?" She smiled sweetly and hugged him. Another friend from Faeds younger days, Tsairynn had grown to be a pretty woman, but hated it when people commented on it. Her brown hair was slightly darker than Faeds, and her blue eyes seemed to be cold and calculating, yet caring at the same time. She was the same height as Faed. Typically cheerful, she would often become very violent when upset, which wasn't hard to do.

"Where's my hug?" Kaires asked with a fake injured expression.

"Up your-"

"Right here big fella!" Faed interrupted, moving towards the larger man with his arms spread.

"On second thought, I'll pass" Kaires replied, backing away from him. "If you come any closer, so help me, I'll throw you back to that thing out there" He exclaimed when Faed kept advancing.

That comment bringing their predicament back to the forefront of their thoughts, they all fell silent. After a few moments, Kaires cocked his ear towards the cave entrance. "You hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what" Faed replied, confused.

"Exactly, c'mon" Kaires Hurriedly gathered his gear and set off for the cave mouth, Faed followed suit, while Tsairynn paused only to douse the fire.

When they reached the entrance, the blizzard was gone. "This means that it's gone, don't it?" Kaires asked with hope in his voice.

"We'll have to chance it," Tsairynn answered "We can make the village by tomorrow if we leave now."

"I hope it didn't go that way..." Kaires thought aloud.

"Don't even think it" Tsairynn replied.

"We're all thinking it." Faed mumbled.

She punched him in the arm. "I heard that," she stated "Let's go, we have to hurry."

They travelled in silence, stopped for the night in another cave, halfway down the mountain, according to Kaires and Tsairynn. The next day was just as silent, no one wanting to interrupt one another's thoughts, and the men not wanting to incite Tsairynn wrath.

The atmosphere became tense around them as they began to round a corner. Faed guessed they would be able to see the village soon. When the village came into view, they all breathed a collective sigh of relief. The town was not attacked. Their spirits rose instantly.

"Welcome to Caledo," Kaires said, clapping Faed on the back. "Where it is our duty to serve the Guild and protect the people."

"Come on" Tsairynn exclaimed impatiently. "They will want to hear about what happened."

"Yeah..." Faed replied quietly, remembering the loss of his father's sword.

"We better hurry," Kaires chipped in. "My stomach's empty, and I could use a nap."

"Food and sleep, that's all you ever think about." Tsairynn remarked.

"Now that is just not true." He big man answered. "I also think about what kind of critter to put in your hair" He laughed hard and ran as fast as he could for the town, trying to escape the woman's wrath.

"That's not funny!" She yelled and chased after him. "Get back here, you big brute!"

"Just like old times" Faed said under his breath. He smiled and ran after his two friends, not wanting to miss the Inevitable beating.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caledo

Caledo was exactly what Faed was told it would be: a _small_ village. A small village with few residents in small houses. Situated at the base of the mountain, with a lake nearby that was the livelihood of most residents during the summer months. The fish that are rarely seen elsewhere were found in great abundance at Caledo Lake, not the least of which, the valued large Goldenfish.

During the winter months, buildings and boats were built, repaired, and remodelled. While most of the citizens were human, there were also some felyne and wyverian households in Caledo as well.

Walking through the village, Faed was amazed by how busy the residents were. Unable to stop working on their renovations to speak, most civilians did smile and wave at the trio of hunters as they passed by.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" Kaires complained, holding his sore ribs.

"You shouldn't have hid behind me." Faed replied. "It was a reflexive action."

"But she was gonna _kill_ me! I had to hide behind someone." The bigger man whined.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have killed you, maimed perhaps, but not killed. Besides, you had it coming" Faed pointed out.

"You're darn right he did," Tsairynn said with a scowl. "He knows I don't like bugs. But I think you got him good enough for now." She smiled.

Faed was led towards a house with an elderly Wyverian couple standing outside by a fire. The house wasn't any different from the others in the village, but Faed immediately knew these were important people.

"Faed, this is the village elder and his wife" Tsairynn introduced.

"Ah, you must be the third hunter the Guild appointed to protect our village." The elder said, studying the young man. "You must be wondering why such a small village like ours needs so many hunters, hmm?"

"Yes, sir" Faed answered. He had not thought of it before, and was now rather curious.

"You see," the elder explained "not only is Caledo plagued by monsters and wyverns, but bandits as well."

Faed was confused. "Bandits? I thought the Hunters Guild only dealt with monsters and wyverns."

"Let me explain a little more clearly, dear." The elder's wife said. "These are no ordinary bandits. We believe them to be either independent or renegade hunters, as they are both well trained and equipped."

Kaires turned to Faed. "As members of the Guild, it is also our duty to subdue any hunters working outside the Guild and bring them to the local Guildmaster."

"I understand, do we know how many there are?" Faed inquired.

It was Tsairynn who answered. "No, they act fast, and under the cover of night. Normally just theft, but some people have been injured trying to protect their homes. Luckily, no one's been killed"

"As you can see, this is very serious." The elder said. "We appreciate your help with the situation."

With that, the three friends made their way to the Caledo Guild Hall. Larger than any other building in the village, it was comprised of the hall proper, which was open to the public for food, sleeping quarters for the staff and hunters. As well as the local Guildmasters personal Quarters, and a blacksmith ready to assist the hunters in any way he can.

XXX

"This could be a problem." The Caledo Guildmaster said in a serious tone. "A Kushala Daora this close to the village at any time can be dangerous. I'll send a message to the other Guild outposts in this region. Thank you for the report." The Guildmaster was a man in his early fifties, his dark hair and moustache were thinning and speckled with grey spots.

"Sir, I have a request." Faed said. "If the Elder Dragon is brought down, I would like my sword to be returned to me. It is important to me, and I will offer an additional reward upon its return."

The Guildmaster thought about the request a short while. "Very well," he said "Now go get yourselves some food, and some sleep, you'll need it. I will keep you updated on this situation when I can, but tell no one else, not even the village elder, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." The three replied simultaneously and saluted their superior. After they left the Guildmasters quarters, they entered the hall proper and sat down. A felyne waiter came to take their order.

"Not much on the menu" Faed commented after their food arrived.

"You don't like it? Hire a personal chef or two." Kaires replied through a mouthful of food. "This stuff is free, so I won't complain."

"That's because you'll eat anything put on a plate in front of you." Tsairynn remarked.

"At least this is better than your cooking" He countered

"How can you tell? You don't even stop to taste it before it goes down." She said with a smirk.

Kaires glared at her. "That hurts, Tsai, I hope you know that."

Faed almost choked, she always hated that nickname. He watched the two glare at each other a few moments then rose to leave.

"Sit!" The other two said simultaneously, eyes still locked.

Too frightened to refuse, Faed sat down again. The whole room was silent, everyone watching the two hunters.

The main door burst open, breaking the tension, and drawing everybody's attention from the argument. There were two men at the entrance, one clutching his am in pain.

"Bandits!" The uninjured man yelled

"Where?" Tsairynn demanded as she and Kaires ran from their quarters fully equipped. Faed was shocked, how did they get ready so quickly?

"North, by the mountain. My house." The injured man answered. "Please, hurry." Faed noticed blood flowing between the man's fingers.

The two hunters ran off to catch the culprits. Faed, not wanting to get in their way with no equipment, ran to help the injured man. "Show me your arm. Tell me, what exactly happened?"

XXX

Tsairynn slowed her pace slightly once the house came into view. She readied her light bowgun and loaded it with a clip of tranq shot, while Kaires continued at a run towards the building.

How that man can move that fast without making a sound is beyond me, she thought to herself as he burst past her.

As the large man approached the house, Tsairynn heard the quiet but unmistakeable strain of a bowstring being pulled. "Roll!" She yelled at him.

Relying on his partners instincts, Kaires rolled just in time to dodge an arrow. How can she hear these things? He wondered.

A dark, slim figure burst out of the house and ran straight for Caledo Lake. Lining up her shot, Tsairynn fired a tranq shot at the bandit and missed. She continued to run after the crook, seeing an opportunity when the figure slowed to catch its breath, she fired again, just missing her mark. Right as she was about to fire her last shot, she saw Kaires close in on the unknown person and bring them to the ground.

"Gotcha," the big man panted, out of breath, "Now tell me, who else is with you?"

"No one" The thief replied. "I've always worked alone"

Realizing the voice was a woman's, Kaires felt a little embarrassed, he tackled the crook full force, if he had known it was a lady...

Kaires came out of his thoughts in time to catch a boot from the bandit with the side of his head. Reeling from the blow, Kaires was unable to stop her from scrambling away.

Seeing the bandit running again, Tsairynn let her final tranq shot in the clip fly. This time, she hit her target, the bandit fell instantly.

"Come on," Tsairynn said as she helped Kaires stand up. "We better get her back to the Guild Hall, the Guildmaster will want to question her."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own monster hunter, etc.


End file.
